Do you believe in magic?
by Haraldzidla
Summary: But when I was six years old that all changed and then I found myself here, in what may as well of been my own cupboard under the stairs. But then again, what does it matter? Magic isn't real, everyone knows that.
1. Chapter 1

**Do you believe in magic?**

**Prologue**

My body screamed in protests as I silently begged it to move faster, I had no idea how longer I had been running but I did know that it wasn't long enough. I attempted to block out the sounds of people screaming out in pain around me as I ran. While I wanted nothing more then to stop and help them I knew that stopping would be no use, there would be nothing that I could do for them.

I had no wand.

My lungs started to burn as I breathed in and out as slowly as possible and I tried to ignore it, I had to get to the Great Hall before it was too late. The beautiful halls of Hogwarts looked unwelcoming as I quickly pass through them, random holes were places in different parts of the walls from reflected spells and all I could smell was the stale smell of iron.

The smell of blood.

Innocent blood.

I chocked back a sob as I jumped over another body, I didn't dare try and get a good look in case it was someone that I knew, no matter what happened I couldn't let myself stop running, there was only one person I had to think about right now.

Panic filled my body as I heard another great explosion run through out the old school, I had never meant to any of this to happen, the timing was all wrong and no one here had any idea.

Harry Potter was about to fight Voldemort.

And he was going to lose.

Because of me.

**Short, I know but I felt the need to get something new out there. I seem to be losing my love for writing at the moment and while I hate myself for it I am just going to have to try and let it take its course, please review and let me know if you want me to carry on. I have everything about this story planned out for up dates should not take long.**

**Haraldzidla**


	2. Chapter One Muggle London

**I must be mad to be carry this on but I am feeling the need to considering that I have had this idea for a while. Thank you to Granger-Malfoy for reviewing and to everyone that put me on their alerts list so they could carry on reading but please review, I could do with something to make me smile!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE YOU KNOW!**

**Do you believe in magic?**

**Chapter One**

**Muggle London**

Late one night, many years ago directly in the middle of muggle London sat at a small but filled house. It looked just like all of the others that were built around it in the narrow and hidden road, with broken windows, dark walls and weeds growing all around the door way you would not think that it would be the right place for any child to live, let a lot over thirty of them. A rusted and old sign was hanging directly in front of the door and while the words on it were faded and old they still seemed to stand out to anyone that would pass and take the time to read them: " Riddle Orphanage"

The same building had been standing there for the last twenty years and looking back I can still remember the way it looked at night and the way it would cast shadows over the other houses, every crack in the old walls and how scary and mysterious it looked with its four floors and oddly placed windows. My window was the one in the far right corner, on the top floor and just above the attic entrance where , our old but kind care taker would warn us not to go.

The only good thing about my old home was . She had looked after me since I had started living there and while the living conditions were poor and money was tight she still did everything she could to try and make us happy, some of my best childhood memories are one of her taking me and the other children down to the park on warn summers days so that we could see some of the beauty that was still left in London.

I had lived there since I was eight and had been an orphan since I was six, I spent the first two years moving from home to home in hope of finding a family that would care about me like my old one had but after days started turning into weeks and weeks into months and then months into years I finally decided to stay in one place. But that's not where my story starts, my story starts when I was sixteen years old.

I was laying in bed and I if I close my eyes I can still hear the sound of rain tapping lightly on my bedroom window and the soft howls of the wind as it passed over the old building. I was one of the only people who had my own room here and for this I was thankful, I loved everyone here but after a day filled with small children screaming, crying and running around me the almost silence in my room sounded like heaven.

All lights were meant to be out by half ten and since the clock had long hit passed twelve in the morning I found myself laying on my bed with a single candle lit of my bed side table and a book open in front of me.

I knew I wasn't meant to be reading this late and while I had always respected the rules I couldn't seem to help myself. "_**Harry Potter and The Deathly Hollows" **_had been a book that I had waited for since I read the first one, I needed to know how it all ended. I wasn't one for magic and while I didn't believe a word of it there was something about J. world that made me feel safe and the thought of a small eleven year old boy who used to live in a cupboard and still got his happy ended made me have hope for a happy ending of my own.

You see my life wasn't always like this, there was a time when I had a home of my own, with a mum and a dad and even a sister who I loved more then anyone else in the world. But when I was six years old that all changed and then I found myself here, in what may as well of been my own cupboard under the stairs.

The only difference was that someone wasn't going to be coming to rescue me and take me to some where magic. Magic wasn't real, no matter how much I had wanted it to be when I was younger. It was true that there had been a time when I had thought that life was going to be something great for me, but I had long given up hope for something so impossible to happen.

I read the last line and smiled to myself as I closed the door and placed it on my bedside table, it looked like Harry Potter got the happy ending that he had been looking for. I had been reading Harry Potter for many years now and still I had no idea why. There was nothing believable about the books and it was all about magic.

It was so unrealistic it made me cringe to think that I liked it so much. I sighed and rolled over while closing my eyes and willing myself to go to sleep, my mind drifted and before I could stop it I was thinking about my life before all of this, my life when I was happy and magic seemed like an every day thing to me.

My mum.

My dad.

My sister.

And then everything went so wrong.

**FLASHBACK**

"_**There is nothing you can do"**_

_**I ignored the voice as I tried to run, someone was holding me back and I screamed louder then I ever had done in my life. I could feel the heat in front of me but I ignored it, there had to be something I could do.**_

"_**She was right behind me!" I yelled, I had to make then understand me "She was right behind me, please! I have to help her!"**_

_**A loud explosion ran threw out the street and my legs seemed to fail me as I stood there, looking at the building that used to be my home. The windows had been broken from the intense heat and as horrid red flames came through the windows I sunk to my knees with the persons arms still around me. He held me in case I tried to run once more but I stayed still and cried into his chest. I had no idea who he was and right now I really didn't care. I just needed someone there, now that I had lost everything I just needed something.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

An all too familiar feeling came over me as I felt my eyes burning with fresh tears, I always cried when I thought about that night. It seemed unfair that the three people I loved most in the world had died and I had been forced to stay here and live without them. My sister and twin Alice had been behind me that night, she was holding my hand as we ran down the stairs and tried to make it out the front door. I can remember thinking that we were going to be okay when I saw the door there, but then everything went wrong.

I opened the door and the oxygen made the fire twice as worse as it had been a few seconds before, someone grabbed my hand and pulled my out the door and I screamed as I felt Alice's hand let go of mine.

I screamed that she was still in there and they had to do something but no one did, they just put out the fire and by then it was too late. They were all gone and I was left alone.

My sister was everything to me, she was my other half and she knew me better then anyone else did. Everyone always knew that she was the better twin and I loved her for it because she helped me so much. Every night she would clime into my bed and help me sleep by telling me stories about magic, happily ever afters and all of the great things that children out age cared about.

The way she talk made me believe that there was something out there, it made me think that maybe there was more to life and possibly even worlds that we didn't know about. But then when she died so did all the magic of her stories and I stopped believing.

Magic wasn't real, everyone knew that.

The only thing close to magic that I had read in the last few years was Harry Potter and there was only one reason for that.

It was all about love. Love was the very thing that killed Voldemort in the end and that thought made me smile, if I carried on loving the maybe something good would happen to me too.

With a final sigh I leaned over and blew out the candle before crying myself to sleep, just like every other night.

*

**Millions of miles away in the sky, higher then any living human has ever been.**

"Your not allow to do this"

"How many time do I have to tell you to stop telling me what to do?"

"Look all I am saying is that you are going to get in trouble with the man upstairs if you do this! There are rules when it comes to this kind of thing and your talking about breaking loads of them all in one hit. Hell I am going to get in trouble just because I knew about this"

"Then go home"

The young girl sighed before sitting down next to her friend, she could tell that nothing she said was going to change her mind.

"Alice your talking about opening a gateway to a world that is not even meant to be real. Do you know what could happen if something goes wrong and people find out that you did this? You could get chucked out" Heather said while trying to reason with her.

Alice sighed and nodded and she carried on looking down at her sleeping sister, it had been years since she had spoken to her and that had been the night that she had died. She looked down at herself and frowned, dying had not been as bad as she thought it would be but the only down side was how she looked. While her mind aged with every passing day her body stayed the same as it was when she died. There would be times when she would look at her sister and smile while wondering if she would look like that now if she had not died. Even though it had been years she still made sure to checked in on her sister to make sure that everything was alright, but from where she was standing it looked like everything was going wrong. She didn't smile like she used to and she hated seeing her sister in any kind of pain.

There was only one thing that was going to make her happy again. She needed something to believe in and there was only one thing magic that she had let into her life and only one thing that she would understand.

"I know that I could bit I'll risk it for her"

Heather frowned.

"You know getting chucked out of heaven is not something to take lightly. Some people work their whole lives to get here and you want to chuck it away by putting her in a _book?"_

"It will work, please Heather don't tell anyone. I just need her to see that there is something out there. She has been so sad for the last few years" Alice pleaded to her friend. Heather looked slightly reluctant before she sighed and nodded slightly.

"Alright" she finally answered "but if you do get found out don't blame me. You should know by now that He finds out everything that we do"

Alice smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thank you" she whispered before turning around and looking back at her sister, with a deep breath that she didn't really need she held out her hand for Heather to take, with a small piece of reluctance she took the offered hand and both girls closed their eyes and thought about one thing.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

**Small cliff hanger there but nothing too big, please review if you have the time!**

**Haraldzidla.**


	3. Chapter Two Grimmauld Place, London

**Chapter Two, please remember that this story is AU soooo that means that things are going to be different from the books. There is a reason why things are different and you will find out soon, you'll just have to keep on reading!**

**There is an IMPORTANT A/N at the end so please read it!**

**I don't own anything that you recognise!**

**Chapter Two**

**12 Grimmauld Place, London.**

There are many mysteries in life, some of which twist and turn in your mind in till you can think of nothing else while others merely enter your mind before quickly passing, never to be thought of again. The mystery of 12 Grimmauld Place had been a small question in people's mind, at least to those who had ever bothered to notice.

Down a small road in London stood many houses, all standing tall and proud next to one another, some with broken windows and piles of rubbish dump out side of them while others simply stood there, empty and dusty from being uncared for for so long. The street ranged from house number one to number thirty two and yet there was only thirty one houses down the empty street.

12 Grimmauld Place just simply was not there, at least that's what everyone thought. The reason for number 12 not being there was never found out by anyone that ever questioned it, if fact there was only a hand full of people who knew the houses secret and what magic lied behind the door that hardly anyone could see.

On this night, when something that should of never accrued happened, the hidden house was full to the brim with people all of whom had gathered to share a meal served by Molly Weasley, just as they did every Friday night.

Harry Potter was currently sitting at the kitchen table, his two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, were sitting down on either side of him and all three of them had the same questions in their minds. Another meeting had just taken place a few moments before and just like all of the other times that had been rushed upstairs and hidden away, something that angered all of them. Were they not in this fight as well? They were some members in the house, such as Tonks who had never been in half as much danger as they had been in their last four years of school whom had been allowed into the meeting without question.

But every time they tried to argue their point they had gotten the same answer: They were too young.

Harry sighed and ran his hand over the lightening scar that was placed on his forehead, sometimes he found it hard to think that something like a scar, that seemed so simple really stood for something so important. Before he had been born a Dark Lord called Voldemort had targeted Harry for death for reasons that he did not even know and as soon as he had been born he was taken away from his parents and put into hiding. Only a few selected people had known of his mothers pregnancy but it was one too many. On the night that Harry turned one Voldemort had found him and tried to kill him. That's when the impossible happened.

He had been unable to kill him.

It wasn't out of mercy and he did not want to spare the child, he had simply been unable to. As soon as the killing curse had been muttered from Voldemort cold lips and hit Harry it had rebounded and the darkest wizard of all time had been killed.

The reason to this day is still unknown.

"You alright Harry?"

Harry broke out of his thoughts at the sound of Hermione's voice and turned to look at her, he could see the concern in her eyes and he smiled slightly. With the two wars that had happened in his parents lifetime that had never thought to have another child and so he was grateful to have someone like Hermione. She was like the sister that he had always wanted.

"Yeah, just thinking"

"Let me guess. You want to know that they have been talking about just as badly as we do?" Ron asked as he leaned in so that they would not be over heard.

"Yeah" Harry lied.

"Well don't worry mate, we won't be that clueless for that much longer" as his friends questioning gaze he smiled "Fred and George are working on something at the moment, if we're lucky then it will be ready before term starts up and we'll be able to find out something before its time to head back to school"

Hermione rolled her eyes with a sigh and tried to remain quiet as the two boys looked at her, waiting for her to explain her annoyance. A second passed bore she was unable to help herself.

"You can't honestly think that something that they are going to come up with will really work. I want to know that's happening just as much as you do but we all know that they have every kind of spell on that door to keep us from hearing anything"

Ron scowled in annoyance at his friends negativity .

"Have at least a little bit of faith Hermione, I know that they can do it"

"Dinners ready" called and all three of them flinched slightly, they all loved her deeply but they also knew that she was not the kind of person that you crossed…if she had known what they had been talking about. Harry shivered at the thought, she was just as against him knowing what was happening as much as his real mother was.

"Excellent Molly" Harry's godfather said as he took a place across the table from them "You do know how much I love your cooking" he added sweetly as he gave her his best puppy dog look.

Seeming unimpressed with his look she simply sighed and returned to serving up dinner, Sirius turned to see Harry smirking at him and he winked in amusement. and Sirius had never really gotten along but he knew that they cared about for each other, just as everyone in the house did.

While the house belonged to Sirius it was also the meeting place for the order and Harry's and his parents house for the next week in till school started up again. Sitting here and looking around at all of the members of the order he couldn't help but smile, when it was like this, with all of them gathered and laughing with one another it was some times hard to remember that they were in the middle of a war. It almost seemed like everything was normal and they were nothing more then one big family.

Because to him that's what they were.

His family.

Little did he know how much everything was about to change.

* * *

James Potter liked to think that he was a normal wizard. He did everything that any other wizard did, he had a job just like anyone else and some of the best family and friends that he could ever ask for. As he sat there and watched his son laughing with his friends he hated to believe that he was anything else but normal. He tried not to think about all of the things that his son had done in the last few years and how much more he was expected to do.

He was just a child after all.

"Are you okay?"

Lily placed her hand in his own and he smiled at his wife, it was times like this, when everything felt so right that she still found it hard to think that he had ending up with someone as perfect as she was. He could still remember the first time he had seen her and the terrifying thought that had entered his mind when she first smiled.

He had always known that he loved her.

"I'm perfect" he replied, she looked unsure before she smiled and his heart raced. Even after all of these years she could still do this to him. "I was just thinking about Harry"

Lily nodded in understanding and her eyes turned sad as they fell on her only son, she didn't like to think about the kind of danger he was in as well.

"Don't worry" he said as he realised her hand and pulled her closer to him "Everything is going to be alright, I can feel it"

"How can you know that James?"

"I'm not sure, but it will work out. You never know, the answer could just drop out of thin air one day. Remember what you used to say to me? Miracles happen every day"

He mind wondered back to Harry's first birthday and she smiled slightly, by all odds her son should be dead. And yet here he was, healthy as the day he was born.

"Your right" she nodded "Miracles do happen"

And then, before their very eyes, a miracle happened.

* * *

I groaned slightly and tried to move my head, a sudden pain ran up my back and I groaned. Maybe moving had not been the best of ideas. I could hear a few voices around me but I tried to block them out, with the small pains I was feeling in different parts of my body I was finding it hard to think about anything else. I allowed my body a few seconds of stillness before I finally attempted to move once more, I had always hated mornings but I had never felt this tired before. Slowly the voices started to become clear and a voice that I had never heard before started to come in focuses.

"Who is she?"

"Ginny stand back, no I mean it, stand back!"

"I only wanted to see if it was someone we knew-"

"No, out come on, all of you. No complaining!"

The sound of a door slamming shut filled the room and I groaned, everything suddenly seemed so much loader then it used to be.

I opened my eyes only to close them a second later as I groaned once more, all I could see was a bright light in front of me, my bed was faced away from the window so it shouldn't be that bright. My eyes creaked open once again and I looked up to see a light hanging from the ceiling and I frowned, this was not right.

"Who are you?"

I shot up at the sound of a mans voice and my eyes widened as I took in the scene before me, there had to be at least ten people who I had never seen before standing in front of me, my back protested in pain but I ignored it as I sat fully. I looked around the room in confusion and my mind was screaming at me to run, there was something about this that seemed too wrong for my liking.

The last thing I could remember was falling in sleep in my bed and now I was in the middle on a small kitchen with people I did not know in…I looked down and could feel my cheeks flush red as I attempter to pull on the end of my night gown. It seemed silly to be worried about this now but it was not every day that you found yourself sitting on someone's kitchen table in nothing but a shirt night grown to cover you up.

"Who are you?" the voice repeated and I looked in front of me to see a middle age man standing next to the table, as soon as I looked into his eyes I could see how tired they looked. He had two faded scares running across his face and while he looked innocent enough I still let out a small whimper at the mad look on his face, my mind had still not fully woken up and I had no idea what I was doing here. Just then I thought things couldn't get any weirder I noticed the long smooth object that he held in his right hand. I blinked a few times to make sure I was seeing it correctly and when it stayed in his hand I looked back up at his face.

He was holding, of all things, what looked to be a _**stick.**_

If I wasn't so scared then I knew I would of laughed at how mad all of this seemed.

"I'm Re-" my voice cut off slightly and I breathed deeply before trying again, my body seemed to be a small state of shock "I'm Rebecca, who are you?"

"I think you know perfectly well who I am. Would you like to tell me how you got here?" He said before moving closer to me and I flinched back, I didn't like the way he was speaking to me. There were now more men standing around him and all of them seemed to be pointing at me with sticks in there hands. I looked at all of there faces to see if I knew any of them but my mind came up blank, I had never seen them before. There were six of them in front of me now and I could feel my heart speeding up, I was no longer confused. Just scared.

"Oh for goodness sake, your all scaring the poor girl!"

The man with slightly long black hair was pushed aside and I found myself looking into the face of a middle aged women, she had bright red hair and as soon as she smiled at me I could feel my body calming down slightly, there was something about her that I liked.

"But Molly-"

"No Remus, I won't have it. Look at her" she said to the man who had been speaking to me "She is not going to be able to do anything. The poor girl is nothing more then a child!"

I opened my mouth to tell her that I wasn't a child before I thought better of it, I didn't really understand anything that was happening and she seemed to be standing up for me.

"No Molly I think Remus might be right" the man with long black hair said as he stepped forward "I know that she looks young but remember we are in the middle of a war here and with H-" he glanced to his right before looking back at her "certain people in this house I don't think that we should be calm about this. For all we know she could be one of his spy's"

"That's impossible Sirius" The women called Molly replied "Only Dumbledore can tell people how to get here and I don't think that he would just tell someone that he did not trust do you?"

Sirius looked like he was going to say something but he stopped and sighed, what ever she had said seemed to make sense to him at least. A second passed before something registered in my mind. Dumbledore? I had never heard of someone called Dumbledore out side of the books I loved.

"I'm sorry" I whispered "but where am I?"

The man standing besides Sirius frowned.

"You don't know?" he asked

"No, I really don't"

"Maybe Dumbledore sent her here or something?"

"No" I answered before they could carry on that thought "That's not likely. I don't know anyone called Dumbledore"

Remus finally lowered his wand from shock as I could tell from the look on his face that he was just as confused about this whole thing as I was.

"Your saying that you have never heard of someone called Albus Dumbledore?"

Albus Dumbledore.

Okay, rewind.

"What? Did you say Albus Dumbledore?"

And then it hit me.

Remus.

Sirius.

Molly.

I looked around the room and it just all seemed so wrong and yet everything fit. They were all there, everyone from Tonks with her bright purple hair to Mad eye with his freak eye and walking stick. I took in everything fro the room and suddenly I knew where I was. The kitchen at Twelve Grimmauld Place, just as I had always pictured it.

They all looked as I thought they would.

"Yes" Remus replied "Do you know him?"

"Kind of" I numbly replied "I have read about him. I've read about all of you" Tears were slowly filling my eyes and I had no idea what was happening, I really did want to be here, it all seemed like some cruel joke. I knew that it could be real, magic was not real. My eyes wondered to the sticks in their hands.

No, not sticks. Wands.

"I'm dreaming" I muttered "I want to go home"

The tears were falling now but I didn't care if they saw, it didn't matter what I did because none of them were real. I was dreaming. It seemed like some kind of nightmare. A world of magic that I wanted nothing to do with.

"Dear are you okay?" A hand was placed on my arm and I flinched away, I hated how real they felt when they touched me.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed as I backed away from her, I quickly turned and climbed down from the table before looking for the door. My heart sank as I noticed two people standing in front of it. This dream was becoming crueller with every second that passed. I knew from the bright red hair and freckles who they were. They looked just like one another, just as Alice and I had once looked when we stood side by side.

"I'm sorry if your scared" The person who I now knew was James said "But you can't leave in till we known who you are and how you got here"

"Your meant to be dead" I said before I could think "this dream doesn't even make sence, I don't…I don't understand what's happening, please I just want to go home"

A women gently moved James a side and smiled at me slightly and I knew from her deep red hair and green eyes who she was. I had always wondered what the world of Harry Potter would be like if he had had his parents here to look after him and love him. I could tell from the way that she smiled that Lily was as kind as I had always thought her to be, she always wanted nothing more then to help people. It sadly reminded me of my own mother.

"And where is your home?"

"In London"

"Well we are in-"

"I know" I answered before she could finish "We're in London, Grimmauld Place right?"

Lily looked taken back and I watched as she shared a look with James. I could see how this dream was going to play out, they were going to think I was a spy.

"I thought you just said-"

"I know what I said, but I know where we are now"

Sirius stepped forward and I couldn't help but glance at the wand that was being held firmly in his hand, I knew that you couldn't get hurt in dreams but the thought still made me feel uneasy. I had read about some of the things that you could do with one of those.

"How do you know about this house?"

"Easy" I replied with a shrug "I have read all about each of you in muggle books, I know all of your names, your secrets and what you really are. Your wizards"

"Your not a witch?"

"No, I am a human"

Remus cursed and turned to face Sirius and James.

"Dumbledore isn't going to like this one, she shouldn't get of been able to get in here"

"But she did" A man said as he joined the three men in front of me. I could tell from just looking at him that he had to be "And you know the Fudge isn't going to like that if he finds out. Its not just about how she got in here, but also that she seems to know about our world. She shouldn't be here"

"What are we going to do?"

"There is only one thing we can do"

And then suddenly I found myself looking at the end of six wands.

This wasn't the best night for me.

**Please let me know what you think!**

**After considering my options I do believe that I am going to be putting a stop to fan fiction, yes I will complete this story but I am having some second thoughts about my other one's. I hate to disappoint anyone that may have been reading them but I think it's time. I may still carry them on but I just wanted to let you know that I am unsure right now. I have a spelling disorder and its getting harder and harder for me to carry on putting my stories up here at my age and making such embarrassing mistakes. I'm just really tired of trying to do something that doesn't seem to be working anymore.**

**Yours,**

**Haraldzidla (Kara)**


End file.
